pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/cave.doc
A word of advice: stay away from caves. You'll thank me later. Gary: I call this... the Puffle-Mech 2000! Charlie: That sounds dumb. Gary: Shaddup it's cool. Your puffle just hops into the top of the mech, and its brainwaves tell the machine what to do! It's basically like giving puffles limbs! Wingman: Sounds cool to me, I'll try it out! *hops into* ...Why am I not moving...? Gary: I guess I forgot to mention, I made a mistake when I first built this and put the self-destruct button right in the puffle seat. Wingman: ... *boom* Later... Cadence and Rookie walk up to Sasquatch's forest cave. Wingman: *suddenly appears* WOAH WOAH WOAH what are you guys doing?! Rookie: Charlie said that we had to find something called the... uh... *looks at note* Blunder Thade, so we're looking in Sasqatch's cave. Cadence: Wait, now that you mention it, didn't Sasquatch say something about coming in his cave? Flashback begins Rookie: Hey Sasquatch, do you wanna come destroy the school with us? Sasquatch: Hee hee hee! Sorry guyz but I'm busy right now. Stay outta mah cave, okay? Cadence: Hey Charlie, you wanna go hang with Sasquatch? Charlie: Sure! :D Charlie and Cadence both beat Sasquatch with a baseball bat several times before leaving him wincing with pain on the ground. Sasquatch: *in pain* Hee, hee... good won guyz... dat was fun... st-stay outta mah cave... *cough* ...okay? Daffodaily: ...And today's penguin ...or whatever he is... of the week is... Sasquach! :D Sasquatch: *walks up* ZOMG, now dat I've won prize and know dere's people out dere who really do care, I finally likes meself! Meanwhile... Wingman: This is gonna be so baws! Charlie: *types hack code into computer, causing Sasquatch to suddenly be wearing a ballgown* Sasquatch: *looks down* GAH!!! Rockhopper (high on pirate drugs): Hey, look... Sasquatch be lookin' like a girl! Hee hee hee... *passes out* Everyone laughs Sasquatch: *crying* No... don't laugh at me! No laugh at meh! *sniff* Stay outta mah cave! STAY OUTTA MAH CAVE!!! Flashback ends. Rookie: ...I THINK HE SAID THAT WE WERE ALWAYS WELCOME IN HIS CAVE :D Wingman: Okay, but if we die in here I'm gonna kill you. Wait, what? Cadence, Rookie, and Wingman enter Sasquatch's cave to find a pile of Aunt Arctic, Herbert, Rockhopper, Rocky, Cece, Brady, and Kermit's corpses. Wingman: HOLY ROCKET SNAIL! This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen! *admires reflection in nearby mirror* Rookie: OMG look at what he did to Sensei! :O *points* Sensei's corpse stands upright against a wall, flippers up and holding umbrellas and raincoats Rookie: He turned him into a... decorative... vintage... umbrella rack! D: Voice: HEE HEE HEE!!!! Cadence, Rookie, and Wingman turn around fast to see Sasquatch standing in the entrance to the cave, smiling menacingly. Sasquatch: WHAT'D I TELL YOU ALLS ABOUTZ COMIN' IN MAH CAVE??? *pulls out Thuner Blade* Rookie: Well, we're screwed. Sasquatch: *presses button on Thunder Blade, causing it to light up* Rookie and Cadence teleport away using Rookie's spy phone, but accidentally leave Wingman behind. Sasquatch: *pushes a button on wall, dropping a net on Wingman, who struggles to escape. Sasquatch takes the Thunder Blade, and begins to bring it down towards Wingman* Wingman: D: Oh crud... To be continued... Category:Blog posts